


[Tavros x reader] Hold me in your arms

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	[Tavros x reader] Hold me in your arms

There was orange-gold hue spreading across the ground of the silent park. The only two people here were you, and tavros. Tavros was one of your best friends from these past few years. Once you two first met both your personality clicked and you became close friends.

Recently you and tavros started taking small walks when either of you had gotten board. You always loved being in the company of the troll and loved being able to do this with him, so of course you agreed to come along.

A small yawn pursed your lips as sleep was starting to over come you. Continuing to walk besides Tavros your eye lids became heavy, fluttering open and shut in the effort to stay awake. He started to notice and chuckled softly.

 

"Tired?"

 

You nodded slightly and slumped over, yawning again. Without you even noticing your head started to rest lightly on tavros's shoulder. Looking up at him you noticed the slightness tint of brown come across his cheeks. You tilted your head not knowing what could cause him to blush. Thats when you realized you had been resting on him.

Quickly muttering sorry you stood back up, moving your head from his shoulder. He shook his head telling you it was fine.

You looked down at your feet as awkward silents filled the air. Rubbing your eyes you looked up at the sky, just getting the last glimpse of the sun leave. Along with the sun leaving, the warmth it gave off did to. Without the sun a cold breeze blew by causing you to shiver.

All of a sudden warmth a softness wrapped around you. Looking at one of your shoulders you noticed Tavros wrapped his hoodie around you. You snuggled down into the warmth of the hoodie and mumbled a thank you. Now you couldn't help but think that he would be getting cold to.

 

"A-Aren't you going to get cold to?"

 

He smiled sightly and shrugged,

 

"I'll be fine."

 

You frowned knowing this wasn't true. Scooting closer to him you wrapped on of his hoodie sleeves around his back and over his shoulder giving you both some warmth.

The warm scent of the woods along with the small smell of spice enveloped you. Warmth grew to your cheeks turning them a faded red. Your eyes drooped slightly once more.

A small fluttering started in your stomach. You knew this feeling, but it was rare for you. Tavros was an amazing friends, but could he think of you s more than a friend?

Now thoughts of ruining your friendship bore into your mind making you panic slightly. What if you ruined a whole friendship over what might be silly little crush?

A small poke to your side made you jolt back into reality. Seeing as tavros got your attention he pointed up at the stars. You had been so caught up in your thoughts that you completely missed the stars coming out.

 

"Its so pretty." You said gazing up at the stars

 

Tavros smiled and turned his back to you.

 

"Hop on."

 

You looked over at him confused.

 

"W-wait why?"

 

"I-I can give you a piggy back ride on our way back...T-that is if you want..."

Blushing once more you nodded an O.K. and gently hopped onto his back, instantly feeling his warmth. Nuzzling your face down into his neck you slowly started to fall asleep to the constant pitter patter of his feet.

\--------------------------------------------

After a bit of sleeping you awoke to the squeaking of a door. reluctantly, your eyes fluttered open noticing you were now home, still with Tavros. He took a turn into your room and set you down under the covers, noticing that you ha awoken.

 

"D-did I wake you?"

 

Shaking your head you smiled at him, grateful you had such a great friend. Tavros nodded slightly before exciting the room. He came back a moment or to later with two mugs in his hand.

 

"Hot cocoa?"

 

you smiled t his idea and st up taking a cup from his hand and taking a sip. The warm chocolate warmed your mouth, waking you up slightly.

 

"{Name}...?"

 

Looking up from your hot cocoa you noticed Travos seemed a bit nervous.

 

"Yes?"

 

Then there was silents.

You looked down t your drink jut about to take another sip when you felt Tavros soft kiss. Blushing deep red you were thrown off guard. After wrapping you mind round it you eased into the kiss.

He pulled away, blushing a deep brown.

 

"{Name}...I love you..I have for the longest time I-I just didn;t know how to say it...If you don't feel the same way I understand..."

 

Those were all the words you wanted to hear. Pulling him into a tight hug you buried your face into his chest, overwhelmed with joy. He wrapped his arms round you keeping you warm, making you feel safe.

 

 

You stayed in his warm embrace all night


End file.
